Vacation and Equestrian war
by MLPFAN12
Summary: Purple Artist is a nice and caring alicorn stallion but his wife Princess Twilight Sparkle thinks and feels like he's distancting himself from her and there unborn foal where she thinks something happening so she has a trick up her sleeve or hooves. A changeling who was Purple Artist traveling companion wants him as a husband but if diplomatic fail or win it leads to war or peace


Purple Artist was married to Princess Twilight Sparkle and they have been happily married for a few months and there expecting a foal but Purple couldn't sleep where he couldn't sleep since the day he proposed to Twilight Sparkle and she also proposed to him and the 2 said yes. It's like every night he can't sleep and been very tired every day but he been caught by Twilight Sparkle walking around at night where it was using his magic to levitate his cup of coffee and drink some sips but it was hot it burn the tongue. She took the cup and told him to come back to bed where they haven't slept together since they proposed and gotten married and she badly misses her cuddling partner. He told her that he can't sleep where he misses his parents and he wished that they could see there wedding and see there foal either a filly or colt but they died when he was young and his brother well he's a jerk who always treated him like a convinced him to come back to bed so they did where she used her right wing to pull him closer to her where the 2 cuddled where in the morning there alarm went off but Twilight turned it off where she felt cozy to be sleeping happy and cuddling with her husband which they haven't done in a long time. He tried to break free from his wife control but she had a tight control over him making him unable to move but she told him while sleeping not to fight it where it'll be nice to sleep in for a change. When they did get up the clock said 1:25 PM so they gotten out of bed where Twilight awaken him up where he jumped out of bed but he left the room last but his locket broke and fell onto the floor. Princess Celestia co ruler of Equestria criticized Twilight for waking up in the afternoon but Twilight told her that she had a very good night sleep. In the Canterlot school of art Purple's substitute teacher for his class told him that the class was rowdy so he apologized for it where he had gotten a good night sleep for once for a few months where at first he gotten like 4-5 hours of sleep on the cold floor after he walked around the castle instead of the bed with his wife. At night again while trying to get cozy in bed Twilight placed a lock on the door so her husband couldn't leave the room where she has the key but she picked up the lock. She found his locket on the floor and showed him it broke which made his sad but he used his levitation magic and placed it on his nightstand but he almost snapped at his wife but knew it wasn't her fault. In bed to Twilight it seemed like her husband was now distancing himself from her so she told him that he wants him to be closer to her and there foal when she's bought into the world she wants him to spend time with there newborn. He told her that he's sorry that he's like he's distancing himself from her but he really misses his parents so he then kissed her on the mouth then nuzzled her belly then said to her belly "Don't worry little one daddy will be here and i wouldn't distance myself away from your mother anymore and cant distance myself when you come into the world." he said to Twilight Sparkle's belly to there baby who isn't born yet that he ain't going to distance himself and always be there for there foal when it's brought into the world. He then used his left wing to wrap around his wife and the 2 cuddled in the bed where he couldn't sleep where the moment he fell asleep Twilight was snoring where he told her that she was snoring where she said "Okay, no problem. Just put the hay in the apple and eat the candle, hm?" she said but something weird where he closed his wing and slept on the floor. In the middle of the night when Twilight gotten up to use the bathroom she unlocked the door but when she used a lantern to see in the dark hallway she saw him sleeping on the floor so she placed him back in the bed and used her magic to cover him up. She then got back in bed and laid against him and placed her left front hoof around his torso and whispered in his ear "I love you honey but lets get some good night sleep we'll need every ounce of sleep when we become parents." she said to him while he slept. More and more nights past where he slept in different beds and places around the castle like tables, his wife's throne even on the dining room table where when one morning when Princess Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia were heading to eat breakfast where he slept on the table. Twilight told Celestia that somethings going on with him like he's trying to separate himself from her so Celestia told her that he must be nervous that there are going to be parents where he must be worrying and so. Later that day at the Canterlot hospital in a room Twilight told the doctor that there must be something wrong with her husband where he was separating himself away from her like if he wanted to be married but now wants to be divorced or so. On a bed like the doctor asked if he's been feeling alright where he told the doctor that he's been fine but loves his wife but there's something like that's making him not wanting to be around his wife. The doctor checked him out but didn't find anything wrong with him where he was healthy as a horse (i know a terrible pun) but asked the 2 if there's something else that might be driving him apart from there relationship. They couldn't think of anything but said that there marriage been healthy and nice no arguments but some disagreements but always happy. The 2 then went to a marriage counselor where she said "Maybe it feels like a distance for them because maybe they have different careers Mrs Artist-Sparkle (Sparkle is her maiden last name) and Purple are different where Purple is an artist and Twilight is the ruler of Equestria and maybe they should take a vacation to relax." she said to them that they should go on vacation where maybe that's why they are distancing themselves so they told her that they'll do it. The 2 went on a houseboat which Twilight worried about having a baby at sea but Purple told her not to worry about the baby where he wants to be around there kid or kids but there on vacation it should be about them and nothing else. At night the 2 were laying on the front looking at the stars where Twilight fell asleep so Purple used his levitation magic and carried her to bed where he also went to bed as well where in the morning she gotten up and yawned where Purple entered there bedroom which there was a coffee pot, dandelions and hay where he made her breakfast but she told him that it wasn't necessary. He told her it was a way to show his sorry for like being away from each other so the 2 ate in bed so she gave him a kiss. The 2 after eating and brushed there teeth they went outside and fished but released the fish but done that for a majority of the day but he had his left wing around her and the 2 drank pop (soda even though in our world it ain't good for horses but this is a cartoon and my cartoon fanfic.) but she told him that he'll be a great dad and he told her that she'll be a great mom but he then told her that as a team they'll be great parents to there foal or foals. She told him that there foal/foals will spread friendship around the world like the Mane 5 with Twilight Sparkle did and when there foals are old they'll have there kids to do the same. The 2 enjoyed there week long vacation where Purple hardly never left his wife's side where they had nice weather where they were mostly outside but she was kinda mad that he painted a few times but that's how he relaxed where he painted the open ocean, his wife as a portrait and then the ocean with the mountains in the background. Back home in Canterlot at night only time he left was to use the bathroom or get a drink of water but he always cuddled up to his wife which she would wrap him in her wing. She always had a smile on her face when the 2 cuddled but he's only happy if she's happy and he'll do anything to keep her happy. She also wants him to be happy like her but one day she found a surprise on the kitchen table which had her name on it where she opened it where it was a wedding ring even though she has one but there's a note under it where it says "Dear sweetheart this was my mother's wedding ring and i don't know why I didn't give it to you during our Canterlot wedding but i hope you love it- Love Purple Artist your loving and caring husband who'll do anything to keep you happy and loving we don't need another Nightmare Moon no offense Celestia or Luna." says the note that the ring inside is his mother's wedding ring who she wore on a locket but he's now giving it to his wife Twilight Sparkle. He visited him in class where she called him out of class where he had the class continuing with there basic painting. She told him that she loves it and she'll wear it around her neck forever but then she felt sad where he asked if she's ok where she told him that when he goes that the ring will remind her of him forever but he told her as long she wears it he'll always be in her heart. He then asked her if she would like to join the class but they were interrupted by a colt who felt pain so he allowed him to go to the nurses office but she told him that she'll love it. In class she sat at a desk where she showed her creative side where he asked her if he should either hang it up in the classroom or in there bedroom but she gave him the bedroom eyes. He told her not to get suggestive like that but when he gets home they'll hang up the painting together. She stayed in the class until the school ended where she had a stroll back to the castle with her husband which they chatted with each other carrying the painting that Twilight Sparkle painted which wasn't good but it was alright. In there bedroom the 2 sat on the bed and placed the painting and the 2 kissed. In the middle of the night when he tried to cuddle up with his wife but he fell off the bed where he had stars above his head but gotten up and called his wife's name out but there was no answer. He found her sleeping at his desk at school where there was a scroll where she was planning there next vacation which she wants to have after there foal is brought into the world. She had done it for a month where Purple told her that she's been separating her from his life but she told him that she has been busy but Celestia told them that she has been sleeping during the day. She didn't mean to but she been busy planning which he told her that he saw that but they need to spend time with each other like go on a camping trip or so. Celestia told him that Twilight is a ruler and need to be in Canterlot 24/7 if he doesn't like it then he can pack up and go back where he came from. Twilight said to Celestia "Celestia you don't have a right to talk to by husband like that so don't act high and mighty to him and if you do so one more time then we'll move out and live a normal life back in Ponyville or so so please choose your next saying to my sweet and caring husband carefully because if it's a mean word we'll move out quicker then you can say one." she said to Princess Celestia to choose her next words carefully where one wrong word will make them leave and go live somewhere else and raise a family normally instead of 2 left and went on a camping trip for a week which he tried to treat her royalty like have him do the hard work and she only read or so but she objected or if he argued then she'll have to snuggle him 24/7/365 for the rest of there marriage. He told her then it'll be hard for him to teach art class if she snuggles him almost for the rest of there marriage. He only brushed her mane which is Midnight blue with magenta and violet streaks Pale and coat which is light violet but didn't mess with her cutie mark which is magenta six-pointed star, surrounded by five smaller white stars. Twilight wasn't use of sleeping in a tent but when she would look at her husband he was dead asleep. On the 11th month even though they have been married for 10 month there fill named Artist was born but they went on vacation on a cruise where Purple didn't say anything but when they entered there room he told her that he gets seasick but he'll try to make the best of it and not to ruin there vacation. He then ran out of there room closing the door where he threw up over the side but breathed heavily where Twilight came out and patted him on his back and asked him it'll be ok but he told her that he's going to lay down now but it's like he had trouble walking so his wife had to help him get into there room and lay down. She covered him up and gave him a kiss on the head and told him to take it easy where she'll and there foal/filly named Artist would have fun where he told her to be nice to people and take it easy no heavy drinking of cider there parents now not those ponies who party all night and getting drunk. She told him not to worry where she'll be back to check on him every now and then but kissed him on the head but asked him if he wants anything but everytime he would tell that he's good but every now and then a glass of water or something light to snack on. When dinner came Twilight gotten something to eat for dinner but bought back something for her husband where his favorite food is quesadillas but Twilight Sparkle is afraid of quesadillas so he won't eat them when she's around. Throughout the night Twilight couldn't sleep where just hearing her husband getting up runing out of the door opening it and closing it then throwing up then getting back in bed for 4-9 minutes. She got tired of it but it isn't her fault that he's seasick where it's kinda his fault for not telling her and 2 it ain't really his fault isn't . For a week that how he felt but Twilight stayed by his side mostly but had fun but last day the 2 had fun which was Twilight's idea where she wanted to have Artist to have a sibling but if it fails they can try back in Canterlot but like always Twilight Sparkle is dominant in there relationship and he's okay with that. When they got off the cruise and teleported back to Canterlot she asked on the fun they had did he have fun but he told her that 99% of there vacation where he was in bed and throwing up but she had fun and that's the most important thing to him if she had fun. Back in Canterlot Twilight Sparkle had a few suvinerois that she bought with his money to him the money he has she can use without permission. The 2 enjoyed there company and so but they didn't really have any sleepless nights anymore unless there baby cried which they would get up both of them and there baby named Artist is a alicorn princess where gotten his father's mothers wing and mother's unicorn horn. One cool night there bedroom was empty besides little Artist where the 2 were planning on there next vacation which they had to discuss when like spring, summer or early fall when it's warm but getting cooler. Purple wants to go in late April early May before his birthday which he was born on May 4th (i don't know what year the MLP:FIM year is set in where there's technology set for the medieval era but tech in some places for the late 20th century.). The 2 couldn't agree on a date to go so he told her that they'll discuss it in the morning or over lunch but the 2 ain't going on a cruise again where Purple is just going to be seasick 24/7 but she told him that she's going to cuddle him on there next vacation for a very long time hardly any brakes only cuddles. The 2 did cuddle at night where around midnight he gotten up to stretch his hooves where he gotten a cramp but he walked to the throne room and back to there bedroom but Twilight Sparkle intercepted him in the throne room and demanded where he was going so he told her that he had gotten a cramp and is walking around to stretch his muscles. She used her eyes to be suggestive but tried to be suggestive calling him a big stallion who needs his muscles to be relaxed and he needs to be treated like a king but he asked if something wrong where she hasn't been that romantic ever but he feels like there's something wrong. She told him that there's nothing wrong where she wants to treat him like a king a king that a mare should serve to her heart's content but he knew that something was wrong so he started to press into his wife more until his "wife" revealed that she was a changeling so he asked what happened to his wife. She told him that Twilight Sparkle is safe just "tied up" at the moment so he told her to lead him to her now so she did but she told him along the way she can be the mare of his dreams and have foals a lot of them but he told the changeling that he only wants to have foals with his true love who'll he'll die for to keep her safe and protected. In a supply closet the changeling opened but to knocked out where Twilight watched in horror that her husband get hurt badly and she can't do anything not even to break the rope around her legs or rope around her body so she can't open her wings and there's a magic suppression ring on her horn so she can't use her magic. She saw him try to get up but only to get hit by a bat again where he was down until he gains consensus again so she hoped for him to get up but she can't make a loud enough noise to wake up the guards where she then softly cried but her cries were muffled where there's tape over her mouth. She then saw him then get placed in a closet with her where the changeling went back to her Twilight Sparkle form and said to them "Tata you 2 would've been perfect for helping me rebuild the new changelings even though you defeated Queen Chrysalis 11 months ago and turned her to stone but I'll use my magic and release them to cause chaos onto Equestria again. I'll be waiting for your 2 white flag and if i do accept your 2 surrender then I'll have the perfect jobs what will it be… Ah yes Mrs Sparkle or is it Mrs Artist i'll have you paired with the male changelings and your darling husband with me and the female changelings. Like i said i'll wait for your response will it be war or your 2 total surrender and annihilation of Equestria i'll be waiting for an envoy from your kingdom. Tata Mr and Mrs Artist or is it Mr or Mrs Sparkle i know it's Mr and Mrs WHO CARES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Also me and your husband were friends and we were traveling companions who allowed me to stay with him until we got to my stop go ahead and ask him when he gains consensus." she told them after she knocked him out and placed him in the closet where she revealed her plan where she wanted to use them but didn't know there last name but wants them for a specific role then done an evil laugh. She tried to get him up but no go but it wasn't good enough but tried again when the sun rose. His head hurt badly where he untied her and removed the magic suppressor where she asked him if he and that changeling were traveling partners but he did confirm it but also honestly told his wife nothing happened between them anyway he was leaving Manehattan and past a sad pony and the pony revealed that she was actually a changeling and offered her a lift if she's heading somewhere so she tagged along. She believed him where she told him that he'll be Equestria's envoy but he doesn't have any diplomatic skills but his wife gave him that she believes in him so much where he'll bring peace to the lands. He asked on what happens if he fails so Twilight told him that they'll get a divorce and he isn't allowed to see his filly and unborn foal again and if he re enters Canterlot he'll be sentenced permanently to prison where he told her that he'll do his best but she told him that it leads to war he'll find his stuff and a divorce paper on his stuff at the gate to Canterlot. He set out where he was along but soon made it to the border of the changeling land and Equestria where there were soldiers on both sides of the border but only diplomats were allowed to cross there borders without innocent where there are there to prevent a war. The changeling diplomat was able to prevent a war but the changeling leader would not lead to war if he stays with them and be with the gals for a role. He told her that he doesn't want a war between there kingdoms but the ponies might have the reformed changelings on there side but they have the strength where since Queen Chrysislans 1st defeat they been growing in secret where there forces are 5x stronger than the ponies where the ponies are outnumbered 3 to 45 or loss exchange ratio is 2 to 8. She told him to surrender now and all ponies will not be harmed she promised truthfully which he wanted but wants Equestria to be safe and both kingdoms around. There diplomatic relations worsen but both diplomats were given shelter in the counties there representing a changeling in Canterlot and Purple Artist in the Changeling lands but he been given full access to use his magic to send and receive letters from his wife. She was disappointed in him but happy in him for not starting a war yet but time is running out where in 2 days if he fails then Equestria will be under siege but the changelings will advance far before Equestria's allies can help them push back the advancing forces where by the time they get there Canterlot would be captured and Ponyville and other towns and cities would be raised to the ground. He also written to his wife that he's trying his best but not diplomatic and he doesn't want to be left behind his life was mostly empty and now he's married, he doesn't want to be left by her and find a new family. She said that she doesn't want to leave him either but her orders still stand it's either peace or war and if war comes he can't see his kid and unborn child not even visitation so he tried. Peace talks weren't successful where he was able to get peace but the changeling diplomat declared war but he didn't fail he done his side good but war still happened but he tried and succeeded on his side. Until the war was over Purple was held captive and couldn't escape but when he slept on the first day of the war he was wrapped up in a cocoon and placed above the throne room but a special team of ponies are going to save him but before the war was called Twilight Sparkle called in available allies. Any reinforcements that came were sent to the front where they were needed but she's now worrying about her husband where at night she would trot around there bedroom worried and during the day back and forth in the throne room sad where she doesn't want to raise there baby and unborn baby alone where she wants there biological father to be there for them. She received a letter from her sister in law where Changelings out of nowhere taken over the Frozen north and fully surrounded the Crystal Empire where they want any soldiers they sent for her they need them back where they have a regiment of soldiers around 5,500 and there outnumbered 1 to 90. Twilight sent a letter to her that she understands and she'll send a division of freshly trained soldiers to them within a month but Princess Cadance sent a letter back saying they might not hold out by the end of the week. Twilight had to make tough military decision either send one division to the Crystal Empire where her military high command told her that they might lose the war but the general said "Ma'am we either pull a few divisions away from the southwest from and send them north and order all surviving battalions in the frontier to liberate the city at all costs, or it would be destroyed in a defensive strike that'll wipe out the entire city probably killing all inhabitants. Sorry Princess for this tough choice the citizens of this great country look to you for decisions. Equestria never seen such a war of this scale where the enemy outnumber us like 1 to a million but we know you won't let us down." said the general of the Equestrian Army to her that if they start pulling divisions and battalions to head north then they'll lose the war probably. She was nervous where she doesn't want her and her husband's foal or foals to be killed or so like not seeing there parents anymore. She made the tough choice and sent soldiers northward to relieve the Crystal Empire even if it means costing them the war in the long run. After a few days Purple Artist was released by a young changeling where the young changeling said "You don't know me but i'm your secret daughter that mom won't tell you but mom only told me that she put you in deep sleep so you wouldn't feel a thing. That's how she puts it can i come live you daddy?" the young female changeling said telling him that she's his secret child he don't know about. The 2 silently escaped and made it back to Canterlot castle where he teleported himself and her at the same time but the guards weren't too friendly to see a hostile changeling. He told the guards to stand down she's friendly but a guard escorted him to the war room to talk to his wife but the young girl changeling had to stay behind. He told her that he found out he secretly has a daughter but he didn't know honestly he remembers going to sleep around 8 when it might happen and so. Twilight didn't care where she can live with them or not it's up to him. After finding out her daughter was missing the 2nd changeling queen called a ceasefire where they were at the peace talks where Purple had his changeling daughter and was petting her on the head where she wants her daughter now or when there captured then there life will be miserable. Purple ordered a guard to disable all there magic abilities and he placed her on the table where he told her to either go to him or mom where she was in the middle of the room and both about 30-35 feet away from her. She went to her daddy where she told him that he'll rue the day but he told her that the paper they signed before so states the war is over now and all territory that the changelings take would be released back to Equestria's hands. The war was now over where Twilight's first rule was now to increase the size of the Equestrian army where only way for that to happen if mares and stallions have lots and lots of foals. The 2 then went on a vacation and bought Purple's secret daughter with them where she told them that she'll get picked on at school but they told nonsence but he stuck to the shadows of there family as they had more foals she stayed out of it where she didn't want to be seen or known by her siblings. They wanted her to be with them but she stayed out of it like she was never there (that's why I didn't mention her where she was like a ghost.) and she usulu stayed away from the other kids 


End file.
